Tutor
by TangerineRiku
Summary: Now high school graduate Nikkari Aoe feels so bored during his long summer vacation while his boyfriend Ishikirimaru is always busy working. M FOR MATURE CONTENTS!


石切丸吹干了头发，走到客厅去打发瘫在沙发上玩手机的青江洗澡。后者站起身后把手机锁了屏丢在茶几上，趁石切丸转过身去的时候跳起来扑到了他的背上。

"当心点啊！"石切丸有些无奈地笑着，"突然跳上来很危险的。"

"有什么关系嘛！"青江笑着伏在石切丸的背上，凑在他耳边说道，"哎，你猜我今天的内裤是三角的还是平角的？"

"嗯…平角的吧？"石切丸有些担心青江从自己身上掉下来，"比起这个，时间也不早了，就算明天是周末也不要睡太晚。"

"不是平角的哦！你猜错了，我才不要下来！"

"那不就是三角的嘛！听话，去洗澡。"

"Bu-Bu-！又错啦！石切丸连我的内裤样式都猜不对还想催着我脱吗？"

你给我的两个选项我都猜了好吧！不对，冷静啊石切丸！按照惯例如果青江出了A项和B项让自己选，那么正确答案一定是无中生有的C或者D！

"不会是…丁字裤吧？"

"不是啊，石切丸想看我穿吗？"

"那还能是什么？兜裆布？"

"噫！这是什么老头子的品味？"

"…难道是…女、女式内—"

"哦哦！石切丸原来你还有这种兴趣？好呀下次我穿着女装来吧！你喜欢什么样子的？校服裙？女仆装？护士装？还是—"

"青江的好意我心领了，女装就万万不必了！"青江趴在他背上也一点不安分，说话时借机向他耳朵里吹气就算了，说完还伸着舌尖一点点顺着耳背舔得石切丸痒痒的，停下的时候小虎牙有意轻轻蹭着耳垂。当然比起这些，他还是更担心青江一个不注意再摔地上，"猜不出来了，还请告诉我正确答案。"

"诶嘿嘿，这么简单的问题石切丸都答不上吗？"青江在石切丸耳边轻笑，双腿也从背后夹紧了他的腰，"当然是—什么也没穿啦！"

"哦。"

石切丸的反应出奇冷淡，一副若有所思的样子也让青江捉弄人的趣味大打折扣。

"你真没穿？"社会人狐疑地扭过脸盯着背上的前·高中生，"不觉得硌得难受吗，拉链那里？你裤子还挺紧的。"

这家伙当真了啊！青江有些哭笑不得。他当然有好好地穿内裤，但是按照剧本，这时石切丸的回应难道不应该是"脱下来让我看看！"吗？青江叹了口气，从石切丸背上跳下来：

"我去洗澡了。"

"嗯，去吧—等下你到底穿没穿？"

"有什么重要嘛？反正我都要脱了的。"

"好的—等等你去浴室里脱啊！"

"诶？刚才石切丸催着我去洗澡，难道不是为了看我脱嘛？"青江把脱下的套头衫顺手丢在了脚下，又解下发带套在手腕上，原本束在脑后的长发披散了下来，在他弯腰脱裤子时像一块小毯子似地罩住他的身子，"作为合格的恋人，我当然要会体察你的小心思啦！"

什么小心思…石切丸咽口水的时候好像把吐槽也一并咽下去了似的。此时他难以自制地盯着青江细巧的手腕和脚踝，这样纤细的关节对于成年男性来说似乎不够阳刚，但是石切丸觉得长在青江身上刚刚好：手腕、腰身、膝盖、脚踝，石切丸对这些楚楚可怜的脆弱部位特别感兴趣，也因此多次被青江嘲笑为趣味恶劣的糟老头子—不过虽说三十出头还算不算糟老头子这一点有待商榷，至少"恶趣味"这一点好像也没什么可反驳的。

"乖，我先去洗澡啦！"青江这么说着的时候，像小孩子一样踩上了石切丸的脚背，仰着脸勾住石切丸的脖子在对方脸颊上轻轻啄了一下，才走向了浴室。就是踩脚的这个小动作撩得石切丸心里仿佛烧水一般升温冒泡。明明是年下的一方，说这话的口吻却好像是在安抚自己；明明是全身上下只剩底裤这样糟糕的状态，做的却是踩着脚背亲一下脸这样稚气满满的事。

茶几上的手机屏幕一闪一闪的，石切丸猜想会不会是对方家里打来的，然而翻出手机后，屏幕上显示的来电人"龟甲贞宗"却让他皱起了眉头。

····· ····· ·····

"青江，洗完了吗？"

洗干净后的青江照例在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭，他擦干身体之后也不急着穿衣服，只裹着浴衣，对着镜子开始吹起了头发。像这样主动来敲门催促，是十分罕见的。他今天好着急，青江这么想着，手上的动作却并没有加快，只是把吹风机功率调小了一些好听清楚石切丸的问话。能看到一向波澜不惊的石切丸因为自己着急，他还是有些得意的。

"可是我还在吹头发呀，怎么办呢？"

"可以出来吹吗？"

"你是急着上厕所吗？"

"嗯。"

没有否认啊…青江有些失望，但还是匆匆梳了头，拿起吹风机开了门。不过石切丸进门之后就先把青江捞进怀里，不等青江问他这是要做什么，便是略带强迫性的索吻。

洗过热水澡后本来身子就软，加上自己的舌头几乎是本能地回应着对方地索取，青江只觉得脑子都有些昏昏沉沉了，手指无意识地抓紧了石切丸身前的衣服。他被压在了浴室的门上，不过石切丸很细心地把手垫在了他身后所以倒也没什么不适的感觉。

"哈…你可真是…"青江喘着气靠在门板上，微微闭着眼睛，手指还没松开石切丸的衣服，"不是要上厕所吗？怎么这么急着上…嗯…"

"上你吗？"

被石切丸弯下身子以通常的，一本正经的语气在自己耳边低声接下了自己都难以说出口的下流发言，青江羞得脸都抬不起来。现在的情况有些不妙啊…背后是门板，正抱着自己的石切丸又那么高大，好像已经完全被他的影子给吞下了一样，根本逃不掉。说起来为什么要逃？这种事明明也不是第一次做了，但是今天的石切丸似乎有些不太一样。

"嗯，是有些着急。"

石切丸一寸一寸地轻轻咬着青江颈侧的皮肤，刚洗完澡后的身体比平时要更加柔软，更加温暖，还有沐浴露的淡淡香气；手也掀起了浴衣的衣摆，摸上了修长的大腿。

"咿呀！不要再往上了…"青江有些慌乱，现在他里面可是真的什么都没穿。

"青江是不是故意的？每次都慢吞吞，让我等好久。"

敏感的大腿内侧被对方的手指以不轻不重的力道摩挲着，同样敏感的耳垂被含在他的口中，齿尖压过的感觉并不怎么痛，反而让身体一阵酥麻。要不是石切丸另一只手还托着他的腰，双膝发软的青江早就跪在了地上也说不定。

"是故意的吧？"

衣带也被扯开了，手也抚上了胸部。乳头被指尖捏住，有些粗暴地玩弄着，但是石切丸知道这样做带来的直冲脑内的尖锐快感正是青江喜欢的。

"石切丸…"青江紧贴着门板，不住地扭动着身体，手臂攀上了石切丸的肩头，"我…我就是故意的—这边也要。"

"耍小心思的坏孩子也想要奖励吗？真是贪心啊…"

"呜…"这种时候该怎么回应，青江凭着他高一开始画本子的经验还是能接得很熟练的，"那就请…惩罚我吧…"

"我就是个坏孩子，请随意地…"他又补了一句。石切丸今晚莫不是想玩惩罚play？他迷迷糊糊地琢磨着。

"是该好好惩罚你。"石切丸说着放开了青江，"地点你挑一个吧，之后就由不得你了。"

哇哦！这是要搞什么？青江兴奋得腿都有些发抖，那…就地浴室play？且慢！为了自己第二天还能活蹦乱跳跑出去和石切丸去楼下买新出炉的面包，保守点选卧室似乎比较可靠。想着来时瞥见面包店出新品的招牌，青江选择了向美食屈服：

"卧、卧室吧还是。"

"嗯，还挺会挑。"石切丸说着直接把青江抱了起来，推开门向卧室走去，"明天还想去买新出的面包吧？"

"因为看上去超好吃呀！"青江舒服地窝在石切丸怀里，不安分的手扯开了恋人睡衣的领子，故意像小猫一样舔着胸口的肌肉。石切丸把他轻轻放在床上，随后自己也坐在了床沿上。

"别躺下了，你头发还没全吹干吧？"

"没关系，里面已经吹干了。"青江说着爬了过去，披着敞开地浴衣跨坐上了石切丸大腿，把长发全都拨到了一边肩膀上，"要亲亲。"

和青江接吻时总让石切丸感到一种不合他年龄的熟练，坦白点说，青江能把他拉到和二十多的小年轻一个档次：接个吻都能硬。两人分开时青江脸上涌现了其本人毫无自觉的满足神情，舔了舔嘴唇说真是糟糕，被石切丸弄得黏糊糊的。

"你还真是爱说这种话啊…"石切丸有些无奈地笑道。

"那你还真是爱摸这里啊…"青江抓住了石切丸按在他大腿上的手，另一只手大胆地拍了拍石切丸的脸，"老变态，就那么喜欢摸我的腿吗？"

"因为你喜欢啊。"石切丸说着揽住青江转了个身，把他往床铺里面放了放，摆成了跪伏的姿势，"你还喜欢这个样子的…"

带着酥麻感的吮吻从后颈开始顺着脊柱慢慢下移，之前在大腿流连的手也向腿间摸去，手指沿着柱身细细地扫着，感受到指尖传来了明显增加的硬度和热度，石切丸停下了手。

"不过接下来该怎么办，我就不太清楚了。"石切丸的体温也渐渐从青江背后撤离了，"我还得现场学习呢。"

"石切丸！你搞什么？"

"犯了错还这么还理直气壮？"石切丸说着在青江腰侧捏了一把，下床去把ipad拿上来，解开了锁屏放到青江面前，"我对这种事也不是很熟悉，青江要是喜欢的话还请教我该怎么做。"

这都什么展开？青江嘟囔着，漫不经心地扫了一眼屏幕，被内容刺激得猛然瞪大了双眼：

"你从哪里找到的这些？不对！你怎么知道…?"

青江从高中开始就披着马甲画一些成人向的本子，有时候也会与损友龟甲贞宗（这货发表的多数为重口味的SM小黄文，而且连马甲都不要的）一起写一些无脑纯肉的18禁小说。他觉得石切丸这么保守—至少看上去保守的人肯定接受不了这个，就一直没和他提过。没想到一次出门忘了锁电脑，被石切丸无意间看到了。果不其然，石切丸苦口婆心地教育了他一番，要他别再写这些乱七八糟的东西。青江嘴上答应，事实上只是更加小心地躲着石切丸办这些事而已。

"念出来给我听。"石切丸在青江耳边柔声命令道，舔着青江敏感的脊柱。

眼下摆在面前的ipad屏幕上，正是青江不久前才发表的新作，内容是烂大街的人妻进犯系列，而且因为是与龟甲这个死变态合写的所以免不了要有调教情节。显然石切丸是从头看过了，毕竟打开的是这个系列最近才更新的第三节。

"有胆子写还拉不下脸读吗？还是说这里，放着不管也可以？"石切丸把手探下去，轻轻按了按青江早已清理干净的穴口。跪伏在他身下的少年随即发出来不及压抑的惊叫。

"你这个…变态！"青江把被单都抓出了褶子，回身毫无气势地瞪了一眼石切丸。

"哦呀？从这一行开始读吗？"

青江看了一眼屏幕，这还真是他自己写的剧情里的一句台词。真是挖个坑给自己跳！青江心想，把脸埋进了枕头里。

"继续啊。"石切丸抱紧了青江，温热的吐息打在他的脖子上。"是谁说今天晚上应该被惩罚的？"

青江想起在浴室里似乎隐约听到了自己的手机铃声，本来今天龟甲好像确实说要和他讨论讨论下一章的剧情的事来着，只不过他光想着跑来找石切丸，把这事儿给忘了。明天他就要去把龟甲的来电备注改成"数珠丸恒次-工作"！

"'你这个…变态…'"青江只好开口读了下去，"'和老公以外的人做这种事…怎么可能…有快感…'"

然后接下来的旁白部分还特么是女主第一人称我特么是不是脑抽了才这么写啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！青江觉得还是明天就注销账号金盆洗手算了。

"'怎么可能有快感呢？我明明在被这个人，在被这个粗鲁蛮横的年轻人侵犯。我能感觉到他肮脏的手指粗暴地捅进了我的—'咿！"

沾着润滑剂的手指果真如旁白所言毫不留情地闯入了青江的体内，青江惊得身子一软，差点把iPad摔下去。

"继续。"石切丸在青江身后命令道。

"'…捅进了…我的…小穴里，他一边舔着我的耳垂，一边用手指撑开了内壁，在里面狠狠地翻搅—哈啊…'石切丸你别—"

啪！

青江回过头呆呆地看着石切丸。刚才他按照小说里写的那样，一面含住了青江的耳垂，一边适时地加了一根手指，有些性急地开拓着柔软的穴道，模仿着抽插的动作刺激着他的敏感点。然而在他停下来叫他的时候，他却抽出了手指，在青江的屁股上打了一巴掌。青江倒是没怎么觉得很疼，可见石切丸也没用力，但是突然从臀部传来一阵热辣辣的感觉也够让他吃惊的了。

"小说里没有这句话吧？"石切丸的表情很严肃，仿佛检查朗读作业的小学教师，"接着读。"

"呜…"原来读错还是要挨打的吗？青江转过身打开了网页接着读了下去，也不忘稍稍抬高屁股蹭一蹭石切丸的腿。他知道只要挑逗到石切丸忍不住了戴上套进来，这种羞耻play也就可以告一段落了。

"'他空出的手胡乱捏着我的胸部，指甲掐住'—疼你轻点！"青江一个没忍住，屁股上又挨了一巴掌，"'你这不是很喜欢吗？'他笑道，'下面夹那么紧，好像几辈子没尝过男人一样！'"

"你这不是很喜欢吗？"石切丸也在他的耳边重复道，"下面夹得那么紧，好像几辈子没尝过男—"

"够了，石切丸，够了。"青江把脸埋在臂弯里，忍着羞耻开口，"别管这些了，快进来。"

这种羞耻的玩法实在有些刺激，连屁股上挨的巴掌都能激发出难以抑制的微妙情欲，青江觉得自己果然还是少跟龟甲死变态混为妙。他一面唾弃着如此欲求不满的自己，一面又把自己写的小黄文推到了一边，扭过头去可怜巴巴地看着石切丸。"难道还要我主动把腿掰开对他说欢迎光临吗？这简直就像是我之前画的重口味母猪本里的女主角一样求着被不可描述啊简直羞耻得要死啊！不对，'欢迎光临'这种台词不够刺激，如果是这类本子的主角应该会更糟糕一点的吧？比如说'请在这里射到怀孕为止吧~'或者'要多多地灌进来，人家好饿~'之类的？好像还是不够，要不然改成—"

"好孩子都会说'请'。"石切丸说着撩起了青江的刘海在额头上亲了一下，撕开了安全套的包装之后就再没了动作，其中的暗示不要更明显。青江咬住嘴唇晃了一下腰，抓过枕头把脸埋了进去。

"请…请进来…拜托了…"

青江的声音压在枕头里，弱弱的闷闷的，不过石切丸已经很满意了。

人还真是贪心啊…青江得承认在写这个剧情的时候的确是带了些私货。石切丸在床上一贯是不紧不慢的温存，虽说青江每次也都很享受，但是也时常禁不住好奇自己并没体验过的，被疯狂地索求，如同可怜的猎物被掠食者吃干抹净的感觉。然而现在石切丸如他所愿地逼着他做出他自己也只敢想想的下流事情，强迫他忍着羞耻心屈从在情欲面前低三下四地祈求更大的快感，他又开始怀念早已经习惯了的那个温柔的石切丸了。

令人眼前发白的刺激让他几乎就要双腿一软趴在床上，但他还是不由自主地随着身后人的动作晃着腰，好被进入得更深。遮住脸的枕头被强硬地撤走，紧接着便是几乎连呼吸都要被夺去的亲吻，青江连抬起手摸摸石切丸的脸的余裕都没有。乱七八糟的，真是乱七八糟，不管是现在他的思绪还是他本人都被石切丸冲撞成了这个状态。

"这里，看上去要到极限了呢。"石切丸伸手握住了青江身前的硬挺，"满意了吗？"

满意了…没有呢？青江茫然地点了点头，但又随即摇头说出了句带着哭腔的"没有"。明明眼下快感强烈得让他都无法思考，可是好像还是有什么不够，还想要，还没有到顶点。

"石切丸…石切丸…"

青江仰起了头，哭着叫他的名字，虽然他想要他做什么，他想要什么，他自己也不清楚。

"想射的话就先射吧。"

青江张开嘴还来不及说出"要一起"，便被高潮压灭了嗓音。

····· ····· ·····

"我不满的不是你写这些东西，这都可以谈。重要的是我们要坦诚，你不要说一样做一样，连商量的余地都不给我。"

被抱到浴室清理干净的青江趴在石切丸怀里一言不发地听着对方说教，难以抑制地打了个呵欠。石切丸停了下来，有些不悦地问他有没有在听。

"听着呢，听着呢。就是你刚才把人家搞成什么样子你不清楚？还不许打个呵欠了？"青江回答，"你也不用担心了，我不写了。"

"我的目的不是这个！我是说我们要坦诚地沟通—"

"我明白，不过我一段时间内应该也不会想写了。"

"为什么啊？你写的东西我看不是挺受欢迎的吗？"

因为你也会看，要是按照上面的脑洞挨个来一遍这谁受得了？青江心想，不过这个就不用"坦诚地沟通"了吧？说出来也太没情调了。以后等他有了兴致，倒是会主动引导石切丸来亲身实践一番也说不定。

"暂时想不出新剧情了。"他于是这样回道，撑起身子亲了亲石切丸的鼻尖，"睡吧，明天早上还要去买面包呢！"


End file.
